krypton_seriesfandomcom-20200222-history
House of Zod
|image=Krypton gallery 105promo 04.jpeg |imagecaption= |partOfSeason=1 |episodeNumber=5 |airDate=April 18, 2018 |writer=Jerry Siegel |director=Julius Ramsay |previousEpisode= The Word of Rao |nextEpisode= Civil Wars }} is the 5th episode in the series. Summary Jayna grapples with her torn loyalties as Seg fights for survival within the heart of Black Zero."Krypton Episode 5 Description: House of Zod - Kryptonsite" Plot At the end of last week, Seg had escaped from the terrorist group's lair only to find himself marooned in the icy tundra of the outlands. He returns to said lair, and finds another prisoner named Raika chained to a container. He springs her and together they venture through the underground tunnel system to meet her race of people, who worship Cythonna, Krypton’s Ice Goddess. They’re interested in healing Seg and hearing what he has to say about Brainiac. Raika tells Seg that her clan has been routed by House El in the past, and because of that they won’t let Seg out alive. He lies and says that his El brethren will be looking for him, and Raika gives Seg an oxygen mask and communication device, which he uses to contact Adam in Kandor with his location. Meanwhile, Lyta is about to be executed for treason when Daron makes the announcement that the chief witness in the trial (Kol-Da) recanted, and all the charges were dropped. How'd that happen? Jayna made a deal with House Vex, pledging her allegiance. Kol-Da is promptly executed on the sly, and the whole thing is framed as a suicide. It’s dirty business in Kandor. Lyta, freed, and Adam team up to go find Seg in the outlands, but he’s already been recaptured by the same terrorist organization he initially escaped, and taken back underground. Lyta and Adam penetrate the lair, and shoot the place up. Lyta singles out the leader of the organization, and just before she kills him, he notices a medallion hanging on her neck: he’s got the same one. Curious. Cast |-|Main Cast= *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Ian McElhinney as Val-El *Blake Ritson as Brainiac |-|Guest Cast= *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Emmanuel Ighodaro as Lor-Zod *Andrea Vasiliou as Kol-Da Quotes :Example:"''Text" '' Trivia Continuity Locations *Kandor **Seg-El’s Apartment Behind the Scenes Cultural References Multimedia Videos File:KRYPTON 1x05 Promo "House of Zod" (HD) Season 1 Episode 5 Promo-0|thumb|left|335 px|Krypton 1x05 Promo File:KRYPTON 1x05 Sneak Peek "House of Zod" (HD)|thumb|center|335 px Pictures |-| Promotional= Krypton gallery 105promo 01.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 02.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 03.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 04.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 05.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 06.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 07.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 08.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 09.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 10.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 11.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 12.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 13.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 14.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 15.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 16.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 17.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 18.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 19.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 20.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 21.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 22.jpeg Krypton gallery 105promo 23.jpeg |-|Stills= Krypton gallery 105recap 16.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 17.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 14.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 15.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 13.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 11.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 12.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 10.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 08.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 09.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 07.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 05.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 06.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 03.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 04.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 02.jpg Krypton gallery 105recap 01.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= References Category:Season One Category:Episodes